A Family Affair: Book One
by Lexie Jayne
Summary: An X5 Reunion and Jondy and Zack's blossoming relationship is revealed. First in 'A Family Affair' Trilogy.


A Family Affair: Book One  
  
Disclaimer: The characterization of Jondy, Zane, Syl and Krit is mine. All the actual characters belong to Mr Famous Sinking Boat e.g. James Cameron.  
  
Note: Zack is written a little out of character because he is extremely drunk, ok? This is alternate AJBAC.  
  
Songs: In order, the songs used are.  
  
*Uptown Girl by Westlife (So Fresh Compilation)  
  
*In My Pocket by Mandy Moore (So Fresh compilation)  
  
*Turning Japanese by the Vapours (Charlie's Angels Soundtrack.)  
  
*Drops of Jupiter by Train (So Fresh)  
  
*I Want Candy (or whatever its called) by Aaron Carter (So Fresh)  
  
*Case of the Ex by Mya (Top of the Pops, Vol 1)  
  
*Hold On by B-Witched. (The Princess Diaries Soundtrack)  
  
The lyrics contain a crucial part of this trilogy, so do read them..  
  
Dedication: Um, I'll dedicate this one to Merry cause I hope she'll find this funny, it's meant to be a bit funny. Also to whoever ends up playing Jondy, she better not be a disappointment. LOL.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zack frowned at the gathered group of X5s. "This is your own safety you are compromising," he said sternly.  
  
"We know," Max said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's your problem if Lydecker finds you," Zack retorted.  
  
"Done," Syl smirked. "C'mon, loosen up, Zack!"  
  
"I need a strong drink," he moaned, slumping on the stool.  
  
There was a cheer from the other X5s and they looked around the abandon bar. Jondy and Max were mixing drinks, Syl and Krit were fiddling with a jukebox and the others were playing pool to the X5 rules.  
  
Jondy looked around, "Hey, have you got the juke box working yet?" she called, wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
Krit gave the ancient gizmo a kick and punched a button and the whole thing lit up.  
  
"Yup," Syl giggled, taking a mouthful of champagne. Jondy rolled her eyes.  
  
"X5 Karaoke Competition!" Zane yelled, "Everyone dump a twenty in the hat and the best singer out of us gets half."  
  
"Who gets the other half?" Krit asked, gulping his third beer down.  
  
"Me, cause It was my idea," Zane retorted, as Max, Tinga and Syl added their hard stolen cash to the baseball cap.  
  
"Okay," Krit peeled off a twenty. "Me first!"  
  
Krit scrambled onto the stage and plugged in the microphone. He stood at the front of the stage as the CD loaded.  
  
" Uptown girl  
  
She's been living in her uptown world  
  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
  
I bet her mama never told her why  
  
I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
  
She's been living in her white bread world  
  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
  
That's what I am  
  
And when she knows what  
  
She wants from her time  
  
And when she wakes up  
  
And makes up her mind  
  
She'll see I'm not so tough  
  
Just because  
  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
  
She's getting tired of her high-class toys  
  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
  
She's got a choice  
  
Uptown girl  
  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
  
And then I'll win  
  
And when she's walking  
  
She's looking so fine  
  
And when she's talking  
  
She'll say that she's mine  
  
She'll say I'm not so tough  
  
Just because  
  
I'm in love  
  
With an uptown girl  
  
She's been living in her white bread world  
  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
  
That's what I am  
  
Uptown girl  
  
She's my uptown girl  
  
You know I'm in love  
  
With an uptown girl.."  
  
"Bravo," Syl sniggered. "My turn."  
  
Syl leapt up on the stage, as Krit jumped off. Snatching up the microphone, punching in a button, she began to laugh.  
  
"I think Syl's had a bit much champagne," Zane whispered to Max and Jondy.  
  
"Champagne?" Max winced. "Jondy and I added about three other types of alcohol to that."  
  
Zack over heard this. "And what were they?" he growled.  
  
Jondy smirked, "Vodka, Bourbon and some Whisky. It's get stuff."  
  
"But incredibly strong," Max chuckled, pointing to Syl.  
  
".. Among the many muted faces  
  
You try to find me in the spaces  
  
You're drawn to my song  
  
You only move to keep from sinking  
  
You close your eyes as if you're thinking  
  
Afraid all along  
  
That in my eyes you're so revealing  
  
You'll find what you're needing  
  
Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
  
But, baby, then I'd be broke without it  
  
Tell me, how much for your love  
  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
  
All that I got to keep you warm  
  
So baby, don't leave me here without it  
  
Tell me how much for you love  
  
Hoping the melody will leave you  
  
You walk to where I might not see you  
  
Reach out to the wind  
  
Looking to catch it for a minute  
  
But just to hold it not be in it  
  
I've been where you've been  
  
Cause some how I'm so afraid the love will reveal what you're made of  
  
Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
  
But, baby, then I'd be broke without it  
  
Tell me, how much for your love  
  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
  
All that I got to keep you warm  
  
So baby, don't leave me here without it  
  
Tell me how much for you love  
  
Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
  
But, baby, then I'd be broke without it  
  
Tell me, how much for your love  
  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
  
All that I got to keep you warm  
  
So baby, don't leave me here without it  
  
Tell me how much for you love?  
  
Cause somehow I'm so afraid the love will reveal what you're made of  
  
Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
  
All I got to keep me warm  
  
But, baby, then I'd be broke without it  
  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
  
All I got to keep you warm  
  
So baby, don't leave me here without it  
  
Tell me how much for you love?."  
  
There was a bit of applause for a slightly drunken Syl, who was laughing hysterically.  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes as Zane leapt up on the stage, with a beer in hand.  
  
"I'm going to sing now," Zane announced, kicking the machine behind him.  
  
".I've got your picture of me and you  
  
You wrote "I love you" I love you too  
  
I sit there staring and there's nothing else to do  
  
Oh it's in colour Your hair is brown  
  
Your eyes are hazel And soft as clouds  
  
I often kiss you when there's no one else around  
  
I've got your picture, I've got your picture  
  
I'd like a million of them all round my cell  
  
I asked the doctor to take your picture  
  
So I can look at you from inside as well  
  
You've got me turning up and turning down  
  
And turning in and turning 'round  
  
I'm turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think so  
  
Turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think so  
  
I'm turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think so  
  
Turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think so  
  
I've got your picture, I've got your picture  
  
I'd like a million of them all round my cell  
  
I want the doctor to take your picture  
  
So I can look at you from inside as well  
  
You've got me turning up and turning down and turning in and turning 'round  
  
I'm turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think so  
  
Turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think so  
  
I'm turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think so  
  
Turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think so  
  
No sex, no drugs, no wine, no women  
  
No fun, no sin, no you, no wonder it's dark  
  
Everyone around me is a total stranger  
  
Everyone avoids me like a psyched lone-ranger  
  
Everyone  
  
That's why I'm turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think so  
  
Turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think so  
  
I'm turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think so  
  
Turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think so  
  
Turning Japanese  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
  
I really think sooooo.hey!"  
  
Max had leapt on the stage and snatched the microphone from Zane's hand. "You suck, Zane. Give the mike to someone else!"  
  
Zack was fairly drunk by now and watched the exchange with an idea. "It's my turn Maxie," he declared to the room at large and nabbed the microphone before anyone could voice their protests - after all, does Zack even seem like a good singer? No.  
  
"C'mon, we can use it against him next time he's threatening us!" Syl whispered to the others.  
  
Zack pressed a few buttons on the jukebox and began to sing.  
  
".Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey  
  
"Wow," Max whispered, "Zack's a good singer."  
  
"I expected him to suck," Tinga murmured in reply. "Especially since he's so drunk."  
  
Jondy watched him carefully. His eyes lit up in a way that they rarely did. She smiled to herself, remembering why he chose this song.  
  
".Tell me did you sail across the sun  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
  
And that heaven is overrated  
  
//"Jon, speak to me!" Zack cradled Jondy's pale body. "What did they do to you, baby sister?"//  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
//Jondy sat on the hotel bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, with the remains of her blonde hair covering her face, so Zack couldn't see her crying. Soldiers don't cry.//  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey  
  
//Zack looked up. "What's the matter, Jondy?" Zack leant close to Jondy and brushed her hair from her eyes. She looked up at him, just as he leant closer to her lips.//  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land  
  
//Jondy curled up in the car seat, flipping through the radio stations, until she came to 'Drops of Jupiter.' "I love this song," she smiled at Zack.  
  
Zack grinned back at her. "Yeah, I had the CD until Tinga borrowed it."  
  
"Can you sing it?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Give it a go!"//  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back to the Milky Way  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me  
  
//"So, what is this Zack?" Jondy's voice deadly quiet. "We use each other for sex and that's it?"  
  
"No!" Zack cried out, shocked at how upset Jondy was. "Of course not!"  
  
"Then what?' Jondy spat.  
  
"I love you, Jon." Both were silent, listening to the radio.//  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back toward the Milky Way."  
  
Jondy smirked as Zack finished, singing obviously having a rather sobering affect on him.  
  
Sipping her beer, Jondy turned to the others. "So, are you two having a go at the karaoke?"  
  
All girls winced as Krit leapt back onto the stage.  
  
".I know a girl who's tough but sweet  
  
She's so fine, she can't be beat  
  
She's got everything that I desire  
  
Sets the summer sun on fire."  
  
"YOU SUCK, KRIT!"  
  
I want candy  
  
I want candy  
  
".Go to see her when the sun goes down  
  
Ain't no finer girl in town  
  
You're my girl, what the doctor ordered  
  
So sweet, you make my mouth water..."  
  
I want candy  
  
I want candy.  
  
"You suck."  
  
"You suck!"  
  
"YOU SUCK!"  
  
".Candy on the beach, there's nothing better  
  
But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater  
  
Some day soon I'll make you mine  
  
Then I'll have candy all the time  
  
I want candy  
  
I want candy  
  
I want candy  
  
I want candy.GIVE ME BACK THE MIKE, ZANE!"  
  
Max put down her beer and made her way to the stage. "It's my go, Krit Kat," Max teased, using Syl's nickname for Krit.  
  
"Okay, Maxie," Krit said, lying on the pool table.  
  
"Bugger off Krit," Zack said, as he lined up a shot.  
  
Max loaded the song she wanted and switched on the mike for the billionth time. "It's not my fault if I suck," she announced to the world at large.  
  
". It's after midnight  
  
And she's on your phone  
  
Saying come over  
  
Cause she's all alone  
  
I could tell it was your ex  
  
By your tone  
  
Why is she calling now  
  
After so long  
  
Now what is that she wants  
  
Tell me what is that she needs  
  
Did she hear about the brand new Benz  
  
That you just bought for me  
  
Cause y'all didn't have no kids  
  
Didn't shared no mutual friends  
  
And you told me that she turned trick  
  
When y'all broke up in 96  
  
What'cha gonna do  
  
When you can't say no  
  
When her feelings start to show  
  
Boy I really need to know  
  
And how you gonna act  
  
How you gonna handle that  
  
What'cha gonna do when she wants you back  
  
There's no need to  
  
Reminisce about the past  
  
Obviously cause that shit did not last  
  
I know how a woman will try to game you  
  
So don't get caught up  
  
Because baby you'll lose  
  
Tell me why she on the phone  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
Tell me why she in your life  
  
Trying to get what's mine  
  
She don't know me  
  
She's about to know me  
  
I'm in your life  
  
That's how its gonna be  
  
I've seen the broke ho  
  
She ain't even all that  
  
So if you want her back  
  
You can take her back  
  
Cause game recognize game  
  
I could do the same thing  
  
Get it right, change  
  
Or take back this ring  
  
Yo, playboy right now, uh  
  
Uh, Mya, think girl, think girl  
  
What What What What Uh  
  
Red Zone."  
  
"Go Maxie!" Zane bellowed, from his position under the pool table. Zack aimed his pool pew (is that what the pool stick things are called???) and the ball flew through the air.  
  
"Tinga's go!" Syl yelled.  
  
"No way," Tinga shook her head. "I don't sing."  
  
"Jondy!" Syl yelled, pouring herself a glass of vodka.  
  
Zack looked up. "Maybe that's not such a great idea."  
  
Jondy pulled Syl's glass away from her and took a couple of mouthfuls. "Nah, I'll give it a go. Picking up the mike, she too chose a song.  
  
".You've always been a tough girl  
  
But you feel you're about to break.  
  
You're feeling stuck and out of luck  
  
Watching your dreams all slip away.  
  
You've been working mornings in the kitchen  
  
and nights at the corner store.  
  
As your life flies by you wonder why  
  
And you know that there's gotta be something more.  
  
Hold On  
  
But don't hold too tight  
  
let go its gonna be alright  
  
Don't run away from what your heart is saying  
  
Ohh Be strong  
  
Face what you're afraid of  
  
Come on  
  
Show them what you're made of  
  
I know its hard when your hope is gone  
  
But you gotta keep holding on.  
  
You hear a voice thats calling  
  
And its telling you to make a change.  
  
It's time to fly  
  
And say goodbye  
  
And move on to a better place  
  
You know you gotta take the first step  
  
To get where you wanna be  
  
Just get on track and don't look back  
  
Cause its the only way you're gonna be free.  
  
Hold On  
  
Your gonna make it  
  
Yor gonna be stronger  
  
Hold On  
  
Hang in there baby  
  
Just a little bit longer  
  
Hold On  
  
There your gonna be fine  
  
Dont give up  
  
Be strong  
  
When the going gets tough  
  
You gotta Hold On  
  
Hold On  
  
Yeahhhhh  
  
Hold On  
  
Hold On  
  
Hold On." Jondy grinned, looking pretty pleased with herself.  
  
All the X5's began clapping. "Go Jon!"  
  
"I do believe that Jondy has won," Zane said, counting out the cash. "Of course, I get half.  
  
Syl yawned suddenly and rubbed her eyes. "Ack, I'm going home. I have the world's biggest hang over."  
  
"You deserve it," Max retorted. "You drank the spiked champagne and about ten glasses of straight vodka."  
  
"Ugh," Krit grimaced, obviously agreeing with Syl. "See ya tomorrow, guys."  
  
"The terrible two have left the building," Zane said wryly. "I better jet as well - the curfew police will have been out for hours."  
  
"I'm going to stay a while and clean up a bit," Max said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I'll stay and help you, baby sister," Tinga said. "Can't be bothered to head back to the hotel yet."  
  
"Better go myself," Jondy sighed, pulling her blonde hair into a scrunchie and grabbing her backpack. "See you guys."  
  
"I better make sure Syl and Krit make it home - they don't just head to a club," Zack said, standing. "See you."  
  
Jondy stood outside the door, waiting for Zack to appear. A pair of arms encircled her waist.  
  
"Waiting for me?" Zack inquired.  
  
"Who else?" Jondy smirked. "Got a hang over?"  
  
"Yes," he growled. "Don't you?"  
  
"Nope," Jondy grinned evilly. "I feel fine."  
  
"Jondy, you were drinking vodka and bourbon straight from the bottle!" Zack said incredulously.  
  
"Makes me a fun drunk - if I'd gotten drunk," Jondy shrugged. "I can hold my liqueur well - especially for a girl."  
  
Zack matched her grin with one of his own and pushed her against the wall. "A fun drunk, huh?" She closed the short distance between them, and began to kiss him with fevor.  
  
Zack didn't hesitate, but slipped his hands up her shirt. Jondy laughed and wriggled a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
//Mmmmm// Jondy thought, her senses dulled slightly. //Heaven.//  
  
They must've been there awhile, or else Tinga and Max cleaned up extremely quickly, because suddenly, Zack was thrown across the other side of the alley.  
  
Tinga and Max wore matching expressions of a mixture of anger, disgust and disbelief.  
  
Jondy winced. //Oh shit, we are so dead.//  
  
1 The End  
  
Authoress's Message: Ok, I know how it ended, my sister almost massacred me. Can you even have a one person massacre? Anyways, it'll be continued in the next fic, A Family Affair: Book Two. The first chapter should be up this week some time, maybe tomorrow.  
  
This started off as a ridiculous sugar high and became a deep and meaningful. 


End file.
